Scimitar
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Xiahou Dun *'Advance Skill:' Godly Speed - Grants you maximum speed. This speed is the same as the speed given by the "MAX SPEED BOOST" granted as a random slot ability. It increases your speed to 200. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Some weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots) 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. *Jump Charge can be extended if you continue pressing Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset N/A * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset E1: Pierce (Input 2) E6: Eclipse (Input 2) 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in attack, 3 stars in damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'PvP/Confront' - The Scimitar is one of the most reliable, balanced weapons in the game. However, in exchange for this versatility, the Scimitar does not have anything spectacular about it, such as a one-hit-kill move (i.e. the Twin Fan Crescent emblem). - The Scimitar is the easiest weapon to ambush early in the game. If you are ambushed, immediately get into a defensive position and do whatever it takes to knock the person away from you. However, if the ambusher is a Pirate Sword user or a Hand Axe user, disregard the above and run. - The Scimitar is one of the best weapons to do juggles with. In this case, Fire is an excellent element for the Scimitar to use, since the opponent will continue to burn as long as he/she remains in the air. Juggles, however, are a little tricky to master for newer players. - This cannot be stressed enough: Never start a fight with your JC. The Scimitar JC is very easy to predict and dodge, and will be punished with extreme damage when failed. Use your JC only to interrupt an opponent's combo. - The Scimitar's Musou attack is very mobile. Smart Scimitar users will "carry" an opponent wherever they please, with their Musou's juggle (i.e. into a base under your control, or toward an ally). If the opponent is wearing a Granite Belt, use the remainder of the Musou to walk away from him/her. - Unlike most weapons, many of the emblems are very effective, but they are all up to the player's preference for game style. For example, does the player want to deal heavy damage (with Crescent for Emblem 1), or does he/she want a utility (with Thrust for Emblem 1)? - Bear in mind that the only way that Crescent as Emblem 1 will work is if the Scimitar user (or one of his/her allies) is using an Ice or Blizzard Orb. Both hits, when dealt on a frozen enemy, will deal damage as if the opponent were still standing on the ground, therefore dealing the maximum. - On a related note, Thrust, while being much weaker, has many more uses other than raw damage. For example, the wind cone can be used for ranged element activation (Ice is the most popular choice for Scimitar users), and also to push enemies away from allies near death, or away from important items such as flasks and meat buns. - It is highly recommended that Emblem 6 should be Fan. Regardless of the slow startup, Fan will cover a huge radius that deals a healthy amount of damage to the enemy (with a nice element activation bonus to boot). Extra benefits include being very unpredictable (unless you spam it around the field), and an "insurance" due to causing your character to fall over if hit during the move (rendering yourself taking juggled damage rather than ground damage). Weapon Matchups (unfinished): '- Scimitar vs Crescent Blade' Most popular element: Lightning The Crescent Blade is slow, which will give the Scimitar user a huge advantage as they run circles around their opponent. The high Attack value of the Scimitar should make quick work of a Crescent Blade user in a one-on-one, even with Toughness enabled, as long as the Scimitar user knows how to chain efficient combos. Beware of a Crescent Blades Pierce emblem, since it has a very high damage output. Their JC will cover a lot of territory, so be aware that the Crescent Blade user might start spamming the move if you are at a distance. In group situations, the Crescent Blade user should be the last priority, as their Toughness buff will become a distraction. '- Scimitar vs Battle Axe' Most popular element: Ice Battle Axes are similar to Crescent Blades, but with even lower Attack values and no "one-hit-kill" moves at their disposal. However, they have many moves that have a high amount of elemental activation (the most popular element for Battle Axes is Ice). Use similar tactics against a Battle Axe as you would a Crescent Blade, but be warned that their JC is much harder to counter due to the "area" it covers. In group situations, the Battle Axe should be the last priority, as their Toughness buff will become a distraction. '- Scimitar vs Great Club' Most popular element: Wind/Lightning Beware of the Great Clubs AoE attacks. Many of their moves cover a large space which can hinder your movement. Overall, the Great Club is very slow and rather unwieldy to use, which should not become a large issue. The biggest problem, however, is their Godly Hammer buff, which will deal huge amounts of damage to you if you are not careful. It is possible to "bluff" a Great Club user into wasting it, since many Great Club users tend to spend their tempers more on Life rather than Musou. In group situations, the Great Club should be the last priority if there are no Crescent Blade or Battle Axe users. '- Scimitar vs Iron Rod' Most popular Element: Lightning/Ice Iron Rods are a nightmare. They inflict extreme pain with their high damage values and Godly Hammer Musou, and their Musou attacks cover a large area which is where the Scimitar user has to stand in order to hit the opponent. If you are lucky enough to fight an Iron Rod user without a Musou charged, then it's not a huge deal. Hack and slash the enemy, and they should go down fast. The Iron Rod doesn't have high values for Life or Defense. However, be aware that the Iron Rod has normal attacks just like any other weapon, and users will gladly demonstrate their annoying combos such as the C3 kicks, and the C5 behind-the-target explosion attack. Fighting an Iron Rod user with their Musou charged is much harder. Attempting to "bluff" an Iron Rod user is near useless, since many Iron Rod users will put enormous amounts of Musou tempers in their weapon. Be aware, however, that the Iron Rods Musou does not go behind blocks (such as the Twin Picks). The only hope you have is to either attack and keep the Iron Rod user away with ranged attacks, have the Iron Rod user unable to act (via Ice or Vorpal), or predict when the user will strike, and block. Granite Belts will make the Iron Rod users Musou almost completely useless, since you will be able to jump away from it. In a group situation, an Iron Rod user without a Musou charge should be one of the first priority targets, and one with a Musou charged should be kept away with ranged attacks unless a strategy to counter it can be formed. '- Scimitar vs Scimitar' Most popular element: Ice This is a duel of reflexes. The both of you have identical stats, fast speed, and the same moves and reach. Therefore, the only thing you can rely on is your timing and skill. Get into a defensive position and sidestep, trying to aim for the enemies side. Never allow your enemy to get the first hit in, or you will end up getting chained in a terrible combo. Dodging will work very well here. If your enemy uses a JC and misses, immediately get under him/her and start a combo the exact moment he/she lands. If your enemy starts a combo, but is standing too far away from you, use your JC to interrupt their combo (unless they are pulling a Fake Combo to trick you). Try to avoid using your Musou too early, unless you are sure it will finish him/her off. The Evolution Combo is vital to fighting a Scimitar user. In group situations, the Scimitar user should be the middle priority, unless his or her other team members are using more dangerous weapons. '- Scimitar vs Pirate Sword' Most popular element: Fire Pirate Swords are your worst enemies in the beginning of the game. They will easily ambush you and kill you in one single combo if you are not careful to avoid them. In the later stages of the match, Pirate Sword users tend to have a habit to become braver against Scimitar users rather than fighting "stronger" weapons in one-on-one fights (such as Twin Picks - almost no smart Pirate Sword user will attempt a duel with one). Show them that this is a fatal move by interrupting their combos, punishing their JCs and dodging their Musou attack (the minimap is your best friend here). Their low Defense values makes this a ridiculously easy fight as long as they don't get their hits on you. In group situations, the Pirate Sword user should be one of the first priorities, unless they have Godly Speed activated. '- Scimitar vs Twin Rods' Most popular element: Wind Surprisingly, contrary to popular belief, the Scimitar is quite effective against Twin Rods users. The most popular move to spam with Twin Rods is C5, due to the range and area covered. Because of this, there is a delay between each "shot." Use this to your advantage by interrupting every single combo that the Twin Rods user attempts, and force him/her into the defensive. If the Twin Rods user starts to Musou you with their Normal Musou (their True Musou isn't as deadly as their Normal Musou, ironically), negate it with your own Musou attack to escape the damage and get behind them. The trick here is to completely deny the Twin Rods user into getting on the offensive, since their Defense value is quite low, and their overall speed is low. Godly Speed buffs will ignore the effect of Wind on you. However, the Twin Rods still deals heavy damage, so the best cure for Wind is prevention. In a group situation, the Twin Rods user should be one of the first priorities. '- Scimitar vs Hand Axe' Most popular element: Lightning Another worst enemy of the Scimitar in the early stage of the game. Hand Axes, although not as fast as the Pirate Sword, have Attack values that make Iron Rod users cringe (especially with Aggression activated). Just don't even bother trying to fight back a Hand Axe user until you upgrade everything. When you get your upgrades, the Hand Axe user isn't as deadly as he/she appears to be, but beware their ranged stun attack (which is C4 with Lightning on), and their "one-hit-kill" move Thrust emblem. Dodge the C4 at all costs and immediately follow up with a counter to the slow recovery time. The Heavenly Strike patch has made the Hand Axe Musou much more stronger than before, so be very careful when chaining excellent combos. In group situations, the Hand Axe user should be one of the first priorities. '- Scimitar vs Twin Picks' Most popular element: None The Twin Picks are a little bit harder to counter with the Scimitar in comparison to weapons such as the Twin Rods or Tyrant Sword, but it's not impossible. The most important things to remember are timing and bluffs. Think of this as a poker game, almost. The countering of Twin Pick users (and some other dangerous weapons) is known as "bluffing." If the Twin Pick user doesn't have a Musou charged, or they don't have Aggression ready, these enemies are good as dead. Run up and start slamming on them until they bite the dust or have a Musou charged and ready. Approach the Twin Pick user with your Musou charged if he/she has one ready. The plan here is to "trick" the enemy into wasting their attack on you, rendering them vulnerable. The first step is to hit the user once or twice with normal attacks to make it seem like you are starting a combo. This step is called "Faking" or "Fake Combo." Immediately afterward, the next step is to either jump backward or activate Musou the exact second you see or feel the Twin Pick user attack. If done correctly, you are either standing or moving away from the attack while he/she swings at the air. Get behind them and slash away when their attack is over. Bear in mind that "bluffing" solely relies on their impatience and your timing. Bluffing chances decrease if the Twin Pick user is patient, or if you have already done enough bluffs to make it a pattern. The chances increase when they have lower health. In group situations, the Twin Pick user should be the first-priority target if their Musou isn't ready. Otherwise, it should be tanked by a Crescent Blade or Battle Axe user, bluffed by a skilled PVPer, or avoided entirely. '- Scimitar vs Twin Sabers' Most popular element: None Regardless of the Twin Sabers' fast movement and tricky moveset, its Attack and Life temper values are very low. This is an easy fight. Get aggressive and stay on the offensive, and the enemy should go down quickly. Know when to predict the Musou attack, and/or any element blocks. Do not let a Twin Sabers user get a combo on you. In group situations, the Twin Sabers user should be a high-priority target. '- Scimitar vs Twin Maces' Most popular element: Wind The Twin Maces, like yourself, has very balanced stats and fast movement. Unlike yourself, it also has the advantage of tricky, unpredictable movement. This makes for a rather difficult fight. The only advantage that a Twin Maces has is its combos. Don't expect any "one-hit kill" moves or a Musou spam. Interrupt any combos thrown at you, and decide whether to get the Twin Maces user into the defensive, or get into a defensive stance and wait for an opening. Remember that your JC is much more effective than a Twin Maces JC, but don't screw it up. If your Twin Maces enemy accidentally misses their JC, immediately get behind them and attack. Overall, this is a straightfoward contest of speed and reflexes. In group situations, the Twin Maces user should be the middle priority. '- Scimitar vs Bronze Spear' Most popular element: Lightning The Bronze Spear also has very balanced stats and a good moveset due to its reach. However, its Attack values are quite lower than the Scimitar, in exchange for a higher Musou value. The goal of this fight is to bypass their advantage of long reach and wide radius coverage and hit them where it hurts before they can blink. The most popular emblem 1 for Bronze Spear is Thrust. It has a very high damage rating which, combined with Lightning, can be capable of a one-hit kill. However, the biggest flaw in this move is the accuracy. Compared to other one-hit moves such as the Hand Axe Thrust, it is mediocre. Thrust is fairly easy to side-step and dodge, and its slow recovery time will allow you to land a few good hits or even a combo onto him or her. Bear in mind that their True Musou attack ends in a green cylinder shape. While it blasts enemies far away, a successful block will show you that the recovery time of the True Musou is extremely slow, allowing you to sneak behind him/her and finish the job. In group situations, the Spear user should be the middle priority. '- Scimitar vs Cudgel' Most popular element: Wind / Lightning There are three types of Cudgels, and this guide will cover how to counter all. The first type of Cudgel is the normal, balanced Cudgel with average stats. The second type is the one-hit kill (or sometimes two) version, requiring an element to be used. The last version is the Musou spam Cudgel, relying entirely on the Reach Advanced buff, a huge Musou meter, and very good accuracy. The balanced Cudgel will most likely rely on stuns, long reach, and good combos. Its overall attack speed is slow, which will allow you to land a good hit or two if you're fast enough. Keep in mind that one annoying aspect of the Cudgel is its automatic stuns. This is a straightforward fight. The one-hit kill Cudgel relies heavily on its C2 and elements. They will almost never upgrade past Combo Upgrade 1, since the 4th strike of the Cudgel is an automatic stun. To fight a one-hit killer, the trick is to avoid getting stunned entirely. Again, bypass their movement, and strike where it hurts. The Musou spam Cudgel is more trickier to fight, since they will almost never be willing to jump into a conflict without their Musou ready. In this case, you will most likely be chasing a Cudgel user around the map for the majority of the time (Godly Speed works wonders for this). Be extremely careful about the Cudgel's Musou, since a well-aimed charge can result in a juggle of death with you as the victim. However, if you can dodge or "bluff" them into wasting it, their slow turnaround speed can cost precious seconds of their time. Their True Musou shoots a green cylinder of death, which can be walked into with your own Musou. In short, keep your eye on the map and be ready to predict anything. In group situations, the Cudgel user should be the middle priority. Category:Weapon